Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to link adaptation in multi-access wireless communication networks, including link adaptation with non-collocated base station antennas.
Background Art
Current cellular technology standards support various multi-transmit antenna configurations, in which a user equipment (UE) can receive simultaneous transmissions from multiple transmit antennas of the network. The multiple transmit antennas can be located at the same or different geographic locations.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.